


Away We Go

by minkhollow



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: EWE, F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luna gets a tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away We Go

**Author's Note:**

> I am still not JKR; I'm just borrowing for fun.

Luna comes back from the tattoo parlor in Diagon Alley with a butterfly on her right shoulder. Hermione would have expected sunflowers, or something - probably even Luna isn't mad enough to get a radish tattoo, never mind her taste in earrings - but the butterfly does suit her. Still, Hermione can't help commenting on the slight incongruity; when she does, Luna just smiles.

"When it's healed enough to touch, I think you'll see why," she says, and refuses to explain further, instead going back to the latest crackpot theory her father's giving print space to.

It's a week before Luna takes the bandage off for good, and then she's wearing a sleeveless top all day, practically taunting Hermione with the fact that she can't fully investigate that butterfly yet. She has to agree that it suits Luna, but she's waited long enough to find out the rest of this mystery - other than the bit where they have errands to do.

Finally, when they're cleaning up after dinner, she can't wait any longer, and makes a point of brushing Luna's shoulder. It's a good thing she's not holding any dishes, in that moment; the butterfly follows her hand, and she'd have dropped anything she'd had out of shock.

Luna smiles. "The charmed ink was a little more expensive, but I think it was worth it."

"How... how far will it move?"

"You know, I'm not entirely sure. Let's finish clearing the table first, though. Who knows what might come in if we leave the dishes to sit all night."

Hermione swallows, and only nods in response; she doesn't quite trust her voice, even to remove Luna's worries about real and imagined pests from the equation. They get the kitchen cleared in what might be record time, after that, and adjourn to their bedroom for the night.

Hermione eases Luna's top off, and lets her hands start wandering, trying to keep one on the tattoo; it follows her hand across Luna's collarbone and down to her breasts. When Luna decides Hermione has a few too many clothes on, and Hermione uses the moment to relieve Luna of her bra, the butterfly takes itself back up to Luna's shoulder.

That only means Hermione has to touch Luna all over again, and bring the butterfly back down to her chest. Luna not only doesn't seem to mind, but she presses herself closer to Hermione.

It ends with Hermione straddling Luna, riding her and keeping the butterfly hovering around Luna's cleavage. They get off at almost the same time; when Hermione's recovered enough to slide down onto the bed next to Luna, she realises she must have moved her hands without meaning to; the tattoo has returned to Luna's shoulder.

Luna smiles. "See what I mean?"

"Oh, I do. Think I prefer that to Muggle tattoos, I must say."

"Perhaps I'll have to talk you into one at some point."

Hermione blushes. "I... don't know what it would be."

"That's all right. There's time."

There is time, now. All the time in the world, it feels like, with no Dark Lords to chase down or reigns of terror to upend.


End file.
